


The Cat Burglar

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Multi, but there is also a cat, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: While coming out of the shower, Beca is surprised to find a cat on her bed. She doesn't own a cat, and she's not even sure this can be considered a cat, because it's huge.





	The Cat Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> This has been halfway written in my docs for moNTHS. I finally finished it. I hope ya like it!
> 
> As usually I only briefly proofread, so any mistakes are mine and I'll fix later.

The first time it happens, Beca nearly has a fucking heart attack. She lets out an undignified yelp that she would later deny ever happened, before stumbling back into the doorway of her bathroom. (She'd just got out the shower)

 

There, sitting casually on her bed (and consequently, the clothes she had laid out) is the biggest fucking cat she's ever seen in her entire life. 

 

There is no exaggerating its’ size. The thing has to be at or  _ over  _ 20 lbs and at least 16 inches tall and 30 inches long from head to tail. It'd be beautiful if Beca wasn't so terrified. Its coat is thick and shiny, a silvery white with tabby markings and glittering mismatched eyes-- one forest green and the other an icy blue. 

 

It stares at her with a disinterested look, fluffy tail flicking every few seconds. For a moment, all Beca can do is stare back at it, afraid to move. She'd never owned a cat-- or a dog, for that matter so she was unfamiliar with their mannerisms. (And this was a strange animal, anyway)

 

_ How the fuck did it get in?  _ She wonders, before her eyes catch sight of her balcony window that she had left cracked the night before.  _ Right there, apparently. _ She brings her gaze back to the cat as it lays down on top of her clothes, purring loudly.

 

“That's cool, I’ll just uh-- find something else to wear.” She says nervously as she moves to her dresser ever so slowly to find more clothes.  

 

Beca gets dressed quickly, glancing behind her at the cat who hasn't moved from its position, before she snatches her phone from her dresser and quickly goes through her contacts.

 

A picture of Stacie blowing a kiss appears on her screen as she waits for her friend to answer her FaceTime call. “Hey, B! What's up?” Stacie asks as her face comes into focus. 

 

“ _ Hi, Beca!!! _ ” A more muffled voice says. Stacie glances behind her and chuckles. “Em says hi.” 

 

Beca nods impatiently. “Yeah, hey, hi. Okay, I've got an issue.” 

 

Stacie raises a brow. “What's the issue?”

 

Beca quickly switches the camera to the front and points it at the cat. “That.”

 

“Oh my god! It's so cute! When did you get a cat?” Stacie asks excitedly.

 

“Uhm, okay-- First of all, cute? That thing is terrifying!” Beca switches the camera back to herself. “Second of all, It's not mine, it snuck in through my balcony window.”

 

Stacie smirks in amusement. “Calm down. It's probably one of your neighbors or something. Did you check for a collar?”

 

“You mean… go near it?” Beca's eyes widen slightly as she looks over at the large cat, who rolls over on its back and looks back at her.

 

“Uh, yes. That's generally how one would check for a collar and tags.” Stacie deadpans with a roll of her eyes. “I'm sure it's a nice cat. Lemme see it again.” Beca turns the camera back on the cat. “Hey, Em! What kinda cat is this?”

 

Beca hears shuffling and then a squeal. “O.M.G! Beca got a Maine Coon?!” Emily squeals again and Beca winces at the sound.

 

“It's not hers, babe. Apparently it snuck in through her window.” Beca hears Stacie explain. Turning the camera around, Beca smirks slightly at the sight of Emily sitting in Stacie’s lap.

 

“Darn, I was hoping I could pet it. I've never seen a Maine Coon in person.” Emily pouts and Beca rolls her eyes at that. 

 

“Okay, it's cute, whatever-- but what the fuck  _ do I do with it _ ?” Beca grouces.

 

“Did you check if it had a tag?” Emily asks. “I think I saw a collar.”

 

Beca groans. “Well, I guess I'm gonna find a tag. I’ll call you guys later-- if it hasn't killed me first.”

 

After their goodbyes, Beca sets her phone down before slowly moving toward the cat. It lays there on its back, tail flicking lazily. “Nice, kitty.” Beca mumbles as she reaches out to gently touch the cat’s head. 

 

The cat meets her halfway and seeks out her touch, immediately purring as it nuzzles her hand. Beca smiles a little at the action before she scratches under its chin. 

 

“Okay, so you're pretty chill, then.” She mumbles, spotting the silver fish shaped tag that's attached to a light blue collar. She quickly reads it, nodding slightly. “Apollo, huh? Sounds like a boy name, so I'm gonna assume you're a boy.” Apollo gives a soft mewel in response and continues to rub up against her hand. 

 

Beca flips the tag over, finding an address and two different numbers. She recognizes the address as her building, but before she can write down any information, Apollo is trotting away from her, gracefully leaping from her bed to the windowsill and slipping out. “Well, okay-- nice meeting you?” She mumbles bemusedly.

 

….

 

The second time it happens, she's not as frightened. She comes home from a long day at work to find Apollo laying on the back of her couch, tail flicking lazily as if he had been waiting for her this whole time. 

 

“Apollo, so we meet again.” She says with a soft chuckle. The cat seems to make a soft noise of acknowledgement, before dropping to the floor almost silently and moving quickly to rub up against her leg. 

 

Beca smiles softly before leaning down and scratching behind his ear. “You sure are friendly. I can't believe I was scared of you.” She says casually, before she scoffs. “And--- I'm talking to a fucking cat. I need to get out more.” She sighs and moves to the couch, Apollo trailing behind her. 

 

Collapsing onto the couch, Beca puffs out a breath and drops her head back to stare at the ceiling. “To order in or try to go out and have a social life…” She muses out loud, drumming her fingers against her thigh. 

 

Apollo leaps up onto the couch before he takes up residence in Beca's lap, curling his large body up as best he can. “Oh-- okay, so this is happening.” She holds her hands up awkwardly as Apollo makes himself comfortable. 

 

“Jesus fuck you're heavy.” She grunts quietly, but makes no move to shoo him. Instead, she finds that she's content to just pet him. “So, eat in or go out?” Beca asks, smirking as the cat begins to purr loudly. He makes a soft noise that isn't quite a meow before he lays his head down. “You're right, I should order in.”

 

…. 

 

The third, fourth, and fifth time it happens, Beca doesn't even bat an eye. In fact, she half expects him to be lounging on her couch or bed when she gets off work. 

 

She'd come to enjoy his company and left her window cracked enough for him to come and go as he pleased. 

 

This goes on for a few months and Beca enjoys Apollo’s company. Except when the strangest thing starts to happen.

 

Her underwears keep disappearing. Anything from the rarely worn lacy panties, to her well loved boy shorts, to her favorite purple plaid boxers. 

 

She can't figure out why and actually has to go out and  _ buy  _ more. Of course, those end up missing, too. It frustrates Beca to no end, because she's sure she puts them back in her dresser drawer after she does laundry. In fact, she'd started putting them away immediately, thinking maybe she somehow started misplacing them. 

 

It's on an ordinary laundry day that Apollo comes traipsing through her window. She's steadily folding clothes on her bed until the big cat hops up to greet her. 

 

Only, there's something different. There's a note attached to his collar, it's a folded up piece of paper inside a small sandwich baggy, secured with a safety pin. Beca's brows furrow as she sets down a folded shirt and reaches out to unpin the baggy and open it up. 

 

She unfolds the paper until neat, bubbly letters come into view. 

 

‘ _ Dear, (assumed) neighbor. First of all, hi! I hope you're doing awesome today. Secondly, I believe we have something of yours that you're missing. This is going to sound super weird and awkward, but have you maybe been losing panties? If the answer is yes, then we have them. And you're currently petting a cat burglar. _ ’

 

Beca looks up from the note to look at Apollo who's looking up at her innocently and purring loudly as she… scratches his head. She narrows her eyes at him before removing her hand. 

 

‘ _ It would appear that our dear kitty, Apollo has been stealing them and hiding them. We just recently came across his… stash. We knew he was going out to visit someone, but we didn't realize he was coming back with souvenirs… He's never done this before, and that totes doesn't excuse him… but we’re so sorry!!! ): If you'd like them back, we have them, or we’ll reimburse you for your troubles! Let me know, please… my number is 563-2384. Text or call, whenever! Again, we’re so sorry! -Chloe’ _

 

Beca looks up from the note and over at Apollo, who has taken to cleaning his face. Beca feels like she should be embarrassed (there are some strangers somewhere in this building that have her underwear.), but honestly she's a little amused. “So, it's been you all this time. And here I thought we were cool, man.”

 

Apollo doesn't even acknowledge her as he continues to clean himself. Beca shakes her head slightly and glances back at the note. She thinks maybe she'd be more embarrassed had her panties been dirty, but she knows they're clean. They always seemed to go missing after she washed them… and even  _ after _ she knew she'd put them away!

 

The cat was either really clever or just a real fucking asshole. Probably both, she decides before pulling out her cellphone and opening up a new text message. She stares at the blinking cursor for a moment before she composes a text.

 

‘uh, hey… Is this uhm Chloe?’

 

The response is almost immediate and as soon as the blinking dots appear at the bottom of the text, Beca suddenly gets nervous. 

 

‘ _ Yes! Who's this? (: _ ’

 

Beca chews on her lower lip as she types out a reply.

 

‘Okay, cool. This is Beca. I just got your note… So, your cat has been stealing from me?’

 

Again, the response is immediate.

 

‘ _ Oh! Yes! Gosh I'm so sorry that he's done this! He's never ever done this before. Did you want them back or… some money? Something? We feel terrible… _ ’

 

Idly Beca wonders who the other person is that Chloe keeps referring to. She also wonders what these people look like. Or if they're creepers…  _ what if they're murderers and this is how they lure people in.  _ She wonders as she stares at her phone. Then she shakes her head and rolls her eyes at herself. That would be stupid…

 

‘Uh… i’ll just take them back, I mean unless he's like… chewed them up or something, then… idk don't worry about it. It's not like he stole something valuable.’

 

But those purple plaid boxers really are her favorite…

 

‘ _ No! They're all still in tact, he just… took them and hid them all under the couch and when we went to clean… we found his stash. So you're welcome to come get them any time. Do you live in Greenview Apartments? We’re in 5C, 4th floor.’ _

 

Apollo rubs up against her shoulder as she works up her next reply and she rolls her eyes. “Don't try to suck up. You've been had, dude.” She reaches out to scratch behind his ear anyway, no real anger in her voice. 

 

‘Yeah. I think I live below you. 5C 3rd floor. Uhm whenever you're free, I can come pick them up.’

 

There's a pause between replies this time. A whole five minutes pass by before Beca's phone goes off. She pauses her previous ministrations (scratching under Apollo’s chin), and unlocks her phone.

 

‘ _ How about around seven? _ ’

 

…. 

 

“Holy--- fuck, d-dude,” Beca grunts as she adjusts her hold on Apollo. She has both arms under the cat’s middle and is struggling to keep him in her arms and press the elevator button at the same time. 

 

Apollo is surprisingly pliable and seems to give zero fucks about being lugged around. He hangs limply in her arms, patient as ever. 

 

The elevator dings open and Beca trudges her way down the hall. “You're so--- heavy.” Beca groans as she pauses to get a better hold on the cat. A few doors down a woman pops her head out. At the sight of her, Apollo squirms, causing Beca to drop him. He bolts into the woman's apartment while Beca stands there in bemusement, panting slightly from her previous efforts.

 

The woman grins. “You must be Beca.” 

 

As Beca lifts her gaze to the woman, she has to work to keep a straight face, because this woman is gorgeous. “Uh---” The woman’s lips quirk up slightly as Beca just stares. “Yeah, yes. Sorry. That's me. You're Chloe?” Beca finally asks, hoping her cheeks aren't as red as they feel.

 

“Yup! That's me! It's nice to meet you, Beca. You wanna come in?” The woman-- Chloe steps aside while Beca moves toward the door, entering hesitantly.

 

As Beca steps in, she glances around the room, noting that the layout is quite similar to her own -- barring a few things that are on opposite walls, and of course the furniture and decor. 

 

As her eyes flit about the room they finally come to rest on Apollo, who sits almost regally at the top of a cat tree that resides in the corner of the living room. Beca smirks slightly at the sight, because the large cat looks as if he's looking down at the two women like they were his peasants.

 

“So,” Chloe breaks her train of thought and Beca brings her gaze back to the redhead as she stands off to the side of her smiling brightly. “You're the one with the eclectic collection of underwear.” She says, grinning in amusement as Beca’s cheeks flush lightly.

 

Not one to be outdone however, Beca regains her composure and offers up a crooked little smirk as she folds her arms over her chest. “So, you're the one who's cat has an underwear fetish.”

 

Chloe laughs outright at that, and Beca thinks she's never heard a more infectious sound, because she can't stop herself from chuckling a little, too. “So it would seem.” Chloe says after she finally manages to compose herself.

 

“I can't believe I went this long without suspecting him, or even catching him!” Beca finally says with a small laugh. “I just kept thinking I'd somehow misplaced them and continued to buy more.” 

 

Chloe chuckles, but her features are apologetic. “God, I'm so sorry. He's never done this before. I don't understand why he suddenly started.”

 

“It's fine, dude. It's actually kind of funny if you think about it.” Beca assures, with a grin. “I've never been much of a cat person-- or a dog person for that matter, I guess cause I've never had either one before, but when he crawled through my window and after I was sure he wasn't going to like--- eat me, I found that I enjoyed his visits.”

 

Chloe smiles at this. “We didn't realize he was leaving the balcony until one day I noticed that he was no longer lounging in the sun and watching the birds. We were so worried and ready to put up posters but he came back. The next couple of times were less of a shock, and we assumed he was just climbing the fire escape to explore, or visit people -- which was apparently, you.”

 

Beca chuckles with a slight nod. “Apparently.”

 

“Anyway, can I get you something to drink or anything? I've got your uhm---  _ things  _ in a bag in the kitchen.” Chloe nods in the general direction of the kitchen and just as Beca's about to answer, the door opens up behind them.

 

“Chlo? I'm home, did-- oh. Sorry, I didn't realize we had company.”

 

Beca turns to see a tall, beautiful blonde bombshell of a woman shutting the door behind her and hanging her keys neatly on a key hook that is nailed to the wall next to the door. And suddenly the ‘ _ we’  _ makes more sense. 

 

Chloe smiles brightly at the blonde. “Sorry, Bree. I meant to text you-- this is Beca! She's the one Apollo has been uh-- stealing from.” She explains, chuckling softly.

 

A look of recognition crosses over the blonde’s features before she brings her gaze to Beca, deep green eyes seeming to study her. Beca almost feels like she's being appraised before the woman finally offers a small smile. “Hi, Beca-- I'm Aubrey, it's a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

It takes Beca a moment to react, a little lost in the intensity of Aubrey’s eyes before she's quickly shaking her head and subtly wiping her palm on her jeans before she shakes the blonde’s hand. “I'm Beca--” She inwardly cringes and outwardly offers a weak chuckle. “--which you knew already. Sorry.” She retracts her hand in favor of scratching the back of her neck. “I'm not usually this awkward--”  _ Fucking liar.  _ “It's just-- this whole situation is awkward.” 

 

Both women chuckle as Beca tries to keep a blush at bay. “Indeed. You should have been here for the moment we came across Apollo’s stash--” Aubrey starts with an amused grin.

 

“We were both so confused and suddenly suspicious because these panties didn't belong to either of us,” Chloe adds as she meets Aubrey's gaze. “So for a minute we both thought the other had been cheating, of course the moment we both looked at each other, we knew it wasn't true.” 

 

Aubrey nods with a chuckle. “And then we caught Apollo slinking in from the window with his latest find-- that basically answered all of our questions, except where he was getting them.”

 

Something in Beca's gut twists achingly and she realizes that she's a little disappointed… of course these two crazy attractive women are  _ together _ . So, of course she has zero chance with either of them-- which she didn't think she had much of a chance anyway, but now that she knows for sure, one hundred percent-- well it just kind of sucks. “I was just telling Chloe that I was surprised I went that long without suspecting him.” 

 

The three of them stand there talking about their jobs and how long they’ve lived in the building before Beca’s stomach growls loudly. She blushes slightly while both women give her looks of amusement. “Sorry, didn’t eat lunch. I should get going anyway, I don’t want to keep you guys from your own dinner.” 

 

“Stay and have dinner with us!” Chloe chirps, smiling brightly. Aubrey lofts a brow in her girlfriend’s direction, and Beca isn’t sure what that look means. “We were going to order takeout.”

 

Beca fiddles with the bag in her hand. “Are you sure? I really don’t wanna impose or whatever.”   
  


“We’re sure. Consider it an apology for what’s happened.” Aubrey adds, smiling slightly. 

 

“And the start of a friendship!” Chloe says, wrapping her arm around Beca’s and tugging her further into the apartment. 

 

Chloe’s sudden closeness takes Beca off guard a little, but she manages to school her features before scoffing playfully.. “What makes you think I want to be friends with the owners of an underwear thief?” 

 

“You’d be so lucky.” Aubrey says as she follows them. 

 

“Trust me, Beca-- We’re going to be fast friends. 

 

….

 

And they do become fast friends. Beca ends up hanging out at Chloe and Aubrey’s more than her own apartment or they’re all going out somewhere. 

 

It startles Beca how fast they break down her walls, how fast she falls for them. It all happens so quickly, that she isn’t sure when it happened, or how-- but every moment spent with them seems to make her heart both ache and fill all at once. 

 

She keeps her feelings bottled up for months, until it really starts to get to her. It gets to be too much, and she just-- can’t. She decides that maybe some time away from Chloe and Aubrey would be beneficial. 

 

So she dodges calls and comes up with flimsy excuses for not being able to make it to Taco-Chilli night. Apollo still occasionally visits, seems to come at just the right time; when she’s curled up on her bed or her couch feeling shitty and guilty and  _ missing _ them so damn much. 

 

He usually just comes and nudges his way into the curve of her body and purrs until the sound eases Beca’s hurt for the moment. Because,  _ god _ it’s not a break up, but it sure as fuck feels like one. 

 

Beca’s in the middle of crying into Apollo’s fur when a knock on the door startles her. She assumes it’s her pizza, so she gets up from the couch, Apollo in her arms. Because okay, he’s currently what’s holding her together, so she refuses to let go of him even if he is over 20 fucking lbs. She has him cradled to her chest, smiling a little as he rubs his head against her chin. Such a good fucking cat. 

 

She pads over to the door and adjusts her hold on the cat so that she can open the door, but instead of the pizza guy, she finds Aubrey and Chloe, matching angry expressions on their faces. “Uh--” Beca blinks dumbly as Aubrey grabs Chloe’s hand and enters Beca’s apartment without permission and shuts the door behind her. “Sure, come on in.” She deadpans, regaining a little of her composure. 

 

The two women turn to face Beca. “You’ve been avoiding us,” Aubrey states, because it’s not a question. “We’d like to know why.” 

 

Chloe nods before she seems to give Beca a once over. She’s in a pair of sweats and a Radiohead t-shirt, hair piled into a messy bun. She’s still holding Apollo, so she reluctantly sets him down and swallows thickly, hoping Chloe doesn’t notice her haggard appearance. 

 

But it’s Chloe. 

 

“Beca have you been crying?” Chloe asks, anger quickly melting away into concern. Aubrey frowns, seeming to finally really look Beca over. 

 

“What? No, dude. I don’t cry.” Except she can feel the familiar burn in the back of her throat as she looks between them, her heart clenching painfully in her chest. “And I haven’t been avoiding you, I’ve just been… busy.”

 

Aubrey narrows her eyes slightly. “Yeah, you seem real busy, right now.” She replies snidely, hands going to her hips. 

 

Beca’s jaw clenches a few times as Chloe places a hand on the blonde’s arm. “Aubrey.” She chides softly. 

 

“She’s clearly lying, Chloe.” 

 

“Okay, you know what? It’s none of your damn business, Aubrey!” Beca finally snaps, arms crossing over her chest. “But, I have a life outside of you two! Work, other friends! Sometimes I need a fucking break, alright?!” 

 

Both women seem surprised at Beca’s outburst, but Aubrey is the first to recover, her expression softening a bit. “Okay, alright-- that would be fine, but you’ve been avoiding us for weeks now, Beca.” And Beca can hear the hurt behind the blonde’s voice and oh, oh god does Beca feel like a piece of garbage. And combined with Chloe’s hurt expression, it’s enough to shatter Beca’s heart to pieces. 

 

Beca scrubs tiredly at her face, forcing back tears of frustration and a breaking heart. “Look, I--I’m sorry, okay?” She finally looks up, eyes glassy. “I just-- I need time.” 

 

Chloe’s brows furrow in confusion. “Time for what?”

 

“What’s going on, Beca?” Aubrey prods gently, any trace of anger she’d once harbored seeming to melt away. 

 

“We’re your friends, Becs. We love and care about you. Maybe we could help if you--” Chloe tries, but Beca cuts her off, unable to take much more of Chloe’s words. 

 

“No, you can’t help and I can’t talk to either of you, because it--” She glances down at the floor. “I can’t talk to you about yourselves, alright?” 

 

Both of them look at each other in confusion before focussing their gaze back on Beca. “Did we-- did we do something, Beca?” Aubrey asks in concern. 

 

Beca shakes her head, chuckles humorlessly. “No. I’m just an idiot.” She pinches the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply. God, she’s so tired of holding it all in-- isn’t sure she can anymore. She moves to sit on her couch, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her bent knees. “I’m an idiot because I--”  _ It’s now or never. Maybe they’ll run away in horror and I can get some real closure _ , she thinks ruefully. But even that thought alone has her wanting to cry all over again. “I fell in love with the both of you. I thought maybe if I-- If I distanced myself that maybe my feelings would dissipate or you’d just-- stop trying.” 

 

Silence fills the room, until Chloe’s soft voice brings Beca’s gaze to the two women who currently hold her heart. She expects looks of disgust or horror, but instead she finds soft and watery smiles. “Beca,” Chloe starts gently, briefly glancing at Aubrey who reaches down to take Chloe’s hand. 

 

“You are definitely an idiot.” Aubrey finishes. 

 

Beca frowns, confused. “Okay, if this is some shitty way to kick me while I’m down, congrats.” 

 

Chloe rolls her eyes and steps forward to sit next to Beca. “No, silly.” She tentatively places her hand on Beca’s arm. Aubrey moves to sit on Beca’s other side and the smaller woman is briefly reminded of how their move nights start. They usually end with Beca asleep against one of them. 

 

“We’ve been dropping hints.” Aubrey says, folding her hands in her lap. 

 

Beca glances between them, feeling even more confused. “Hints? What hints?”

 

“Oh my god, you’re so oblivious!” Aubrey sighs in frustration while Chloe chuckles softly. 

 

“Becs, do you seriously think that friends cuddle, and look at eachother like that?” Chloe questions, quirking her brow.

 

Beca blinks. “I-- I don’t know, I’ve never really had a lot of friends that were girls.” And then something dawns on Beca. She shakes her head and looks between them. “Wait-- wait, what are you saying?” 

 

Aubrey gives her a look. “Do we have to spell it out for you?”

 

“Yes. I need you to verbally say it, because if it’s not--” She trails off and looks to the floor, unable to accurately articulate just how much it would hurt if what she thought was wrong. 

 

Chloe moves her hand down Beca’s arm to her hand, where she laces their fingers together. The action has Beca’s heart stuttering in her chest. “Beca, we love you, too. Like, we’re in love with you.” 

 

“Oh.” Beca feels like her heart is trying to escape her chest it’s beating so hard. 

 

“Chloe and I-- we have a very honest relationship. We talk things through should an issue arise. And right from the moment, you were-- well, not an issue per say, but you certainly had us questioning things.” Aubrey explains gently. 

 

Chloe hums her agreement. “Aubrey and I love each other, but we also love you. And when we discussed it, we decided to see if maybe you were--”

 

“Receptive. We figured we could throw a few hints, gauge your reaction and go from there. But you’re so oblivious.” Aubrey says with a roll of her eyes. 

 

Beca huffs. “Well, I wasn’t about to be some sort of home wrecker!” 

 

Chloe giggles a little, squeezing Beca’s hand. “Regardless, the point is, Beca-- that we want you to join our relationship.” 

 

Beca feel like there are a herd of elephants in her stomach. “Oh.” She’s saying that word a lot, lately. 

 

“It will take work, and there will probably be a lot of fumbling and trying to figure out the logistics, but if you’re willing…” Aubrey trails off, fingers fiddling with a loose string on her sweater. 

 

“If you need time--” Chloe starts, but Beca cuts her off. 

 

“No.” Because she doesn’t need time. She’s spent weeks crying over them, of course she wants to be with them. Of course she realizes how she comes off with the matching hurt expressions and the way Chloe slowly moves her hand away. “No! I mean-- no, I don’t need time to think about it. I’m willing to try.” Beca explains quickly. 

 

Both women smile brightly and Beca thinks her heart repairs itself on the spot. 

 

“Okay, good.” Aubrey says. “Would you like us to go, so you can maybe process everything?”

 

Beca’s hands shoot out to either side of her, grabbing an arm each. “No!” She says quickly, before blushing slightly. “I mean-- please, stay. I just-- I’ve missed you guys. Maybe we can watching something on netflix.”

 

Chloe and Aubrey both give each other looks before she nods. “Aw, Becs. You missed us?” She gasps. “Were you crying over us?” Beca avoids eye contact and instead rolls her eyes. Chloe just chuckles and presses a light kiss to the brunette’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Beca. We missed you, too.” 

 

“But at least we had eachother,” Aubrey says, as she leans forward to grab the remote and put on netflix. “Beca was alone.”

 

“Hey, I had Apollo, sometimes.” Resisting the urge to touch her cheek. 

 

“Well, we’re here, now-- so no more sad.” Chloe says, snuggling into Beca’s side. Once Aubrey picks something, she settles into Beca’s other side, but not before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, eliciting another blush. 

 

And just like any other time they watch a movie, Beca ends up falling asleep-- this time against Aubrey, while Chloe fought to stay awake herself, still nestled into Beca. 

 

It would be the first of many nights ending this way, until Aubrey woke them up to usher them to bed, Apollo trailing behind them all to take his spot at the end.

 

And to think, it all started with a cat. Beca’s still finds it a little crazy, but she doesn’t question it-- just closes her eyes and cuddles up with her girls. 

  
  



End file.
